


Fair

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 6 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "fair."
Kurt has a holiday surprise for Blaine.





	

“Where are we going?,” Blaine asked impatiently.

Kurt chuckled, “I already told you twice, it’s a surprise. Wait and see, honey.”

The only instruction he had gotten for their day was to “dress in warm clothes,” which was really no clue at all, considering the fact that it was winter in NYC.

Blaine was also pretty sure their destination wasn’t too far away from their apartment, because they were currently sitting in a cab and he knows that Kurt would've chosen the subway if their destination was very far away from where they lived. Kurt had used a scarf as a blindfold, so Blaine couldn’t even see in which direction they were.

“Don’t worry we’re nearly there,” Kurt added after a moment.

Slowly the cab came to a complete stop. Blaine heard Kurt paying the driver and felt the cold air as his boyfriend got out, “Stay there I’ll come around and help you out.”

He did as he said. Once outside Blaine heard a couple of people walk past them before Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine’s and lead him straight ahead.

They walked for another minute or two before they stopped and Kurt told him he could _finally_ take off the blindfold.

Blaine was stunned into silence by what he saw.

It was his first Christmas in NYC so Kurt had told him in advance that he would show him all the wonders of Christmastime in New York City.

Still, Blaine thought that the sight before him was breathtaking. He hadn’t seen anything like it in small town Ohio.

“A Christmas fair?,” he finally got out.

“A Christmas fair,” Kurt confirmed, “Now come on we can look through all the booths and then get some hot chocolate. There’s even an ice skating rink we can go skate on, if you want.”

“Sounds like a perfect day.”

And it was. Blaine was sure he would never forget his first December in New York.

 


End file.
